As a related-art printing service system, for example, as disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3, there is given a system for printing an image loaded from an image storage server or a card medium.
In a printing service system of Patent Document 1, at the time of printing an image stored in a server using a print terminal, a user inputs an ID code and a password assigned to each user through a touch panel equipped in the print terminal or the like, thereby being capable of reading out an image stored in the server to be printed.
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a technology in which, at the time of printing an image stored in a server using a print terminal, image identification information printed on the back of a printed material that is previously printed is read by an image identification information reading device, and an image associated with the image identification information is downloaded from a server to be printed.
Further, Patent Document 3 mentioned above discloses a technology in which, at the time of printing an image stored in a server using a print terminal, image identification information delivered via electronic mail is read by an identification information acquisition part, and an image associated with the image identification information is downloaded from a server to be printed.